1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fire escapes and more particularly pertains to a new fire escape device for escaping a building through a widow during a fire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fire escapes is known in the prior art. More specifically, fire escapes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,621; U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,753; U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,377; U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,762; U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,717; U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,166; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 329,315.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new fire escape device. The inventive device includes a first platform having a first edge, a second edge, a third edge and a fourth edge wherein the first and second edges are opposite edges. A coupling member is attached to the first edge and is adapted for coupling the first platform to a window frame. An elongated member has a first end and a second end. The elongated member has a bottom wall and a pair of side walls such that the elongated member generally has U-shape cross-section taken transversely to a longitudinal axis of the elongated member. The elongated member comprises a substantially rigid material. The first end of the elongated member is attached to the second edge of the platform. The platform forms an angle with the longitudinal axis generally between 120 degrees and 150 degrees. The side walls extend upwardly and the elongated member extends at a downward angle when the platform is at a generally horizontal orientation.
In these respects, the fire escape device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of escaping a building through a widow during a fire.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of fire escapes now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new fire escape device construction wherein the same can be utilized for escaping a building through a widow during a fire.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new fire escape device apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the fire escapes mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new fire escape device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art fire escapes, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a first platform having a first edge, a second edge, a third edge and a fourth edge wherein the first and second edges are opposite edges. A coupling member is attached to the first edge and is adapted for coupling the first platform to a window frame. An elongated member has a first end and a second end. The elongated member has a bottom wall and a pair of side walls such that the elongated member generally has U-shape cross-section taken transversely to a longitudinal axis of the elongated member. The elongated member comprises a substantially rigid material. The first end of the elongated member is attached to the second edge of the platform. The platform forms an angle with the longitudinal axis generally between 120 degrees and 150 degrees. The side walls extend upwardly and the elongated member extends at a downward angle when the platform is at a generally horizontal orientation.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new fire escape device apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the fire escapes mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new fire escape device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art fire escapes, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new fire escape device which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new fire escape device which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new fire escape device which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such fire escape device economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new fire escape device which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new fire escape device for escaping a building through a widow during a fire.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new fire escape device which includes a first platform having a first edge, a second edge, a third edge and a fourth edge wherein the first and second edges are opposite edges. A coupling member is attached to the first edge and is adapted for coupling the first platform to a window frame. An elongated member has a first end and a second end. The elongated member has a bottom wall and a pair of side walls such that the elongated member generally has U-shape cross-section taken transversely to a longitudinal axis of the elongated member. The elongated member comprises a substantially rigid material. The first end of the elongated member is attached to the second edge of the platform. The platform forms an angle with the longitudinal axis generally between 120 degrees and 150 degrees. The side walls extend upwardly and the elongated member extends at a downward angle when the platform is at a generally horizontal orientation.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new fire escape device that may be retrofitted to existing buildings and may be moved from window to window as needed.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new fire escape device that allows easy escape for persons who have difficulty walking or are otherwise generally immobile.